ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: PURPOSE
MISSION: PURPOSE (Malay: MISI: TUJUAN) is the twenty-first episode of Agent Ali. It is also the eight episode of Season 2. It is aired on December 8, 2017. Synopsis Rizwan turns against M.A.T.A. while Ali turned himself into an outcast. Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Rizwan **Dos **Zain **Seis **Siete *Minor characters: **Bakar **Iman **Moon **Khai **Comot **Geetha **Leon **General Rama **Dayang **Ganz **Mika **Roza **Rudy **Jet **Chris **Alicia **Ocho **Jenny **Uno **Cuatro (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first time Zain, Dayang and Ganz reveal their current appearances. *Surprisingly, Zass and Bulat are the two agents not present with other agents in M.A.T.A. Academy. *This is the first episode Viktor Ong does not appear or being mentioned by any character. 'Spoilers!' *The end credits music is a sad tone instead of ordinary tone. Gallery Rizwan Ali.jpg Rizwan sakit.png Rizwan Attack Ali.png Ali sepatu.jpg "Wow! Override Mode really great!".png Aku tak ada masa untuk benda ni.png Khai sorry arrow macam tiba tiba.png "Ali?".png Khai Hit By Ali.png "Khai.".png Dos run.png "Ali! Why you hitting Khai?!".png Iman Look To The Moon Hurting.png Moon After Hit By Ali.png Iman Attacking Ali.png Iman Tired.png Iman Surprised Comot Coming To Ali.png Iman Gasp.png "Comot!".png Iman Look To The Comot Hurting.png Iman Mad To Ali.png Iman Ready To Attack Ali.png Iman attack ali.png Iman lagi bigung.png Iman Hurting.png Rizwan Look To The Outside.png Building In Mission Tujuan.jpg A Thousand House.jpg Dirty Floor.jpg Dos Touching Floor 1.jpg Dos Touching Floor 2.png Rizwan & Dos.png Ketua teras utama MATA.png Empat Ketua Teras MATA.png Djin masuk serta pertempuran.png Ketua teras bertempur dengan pengganas.png Kamu tahu tak kenapa IRIS dicipta.png Jangan pura-pura tak tahu Djin.png Gnderal crying.jpg Jangan gila kuasa.png IRIS sepatutnya menjadi kebangkitan MATA.png Hologram Zain, Ganz dan Dayang.png Ejen Zain.png Kaca.jpg Apa permainan kau ni.png Uno dan ejen-ejennya.png 24883316 1579702772111276 6777179531064103611 o.jpg 24955383 1579877648760455 5303837529935829711 o.jpg 24796554 1582736298478394 3710937324621273585 n.jpg 24796779 1582735998478424 8534077594013086424 n.jpg 24774895 1582736241811733 5419626275606426683 n.jpg 24883644 1578894768858743 2755061921617046814 o.jpg Ali sakit.jpg Jet And chiris mad to the Ali.jpg Ejen Moon jet chris mika roza.jpg Jet, Chris & Mika Look To The Ali.png "Patience! Patience!".png "Why you attacking them?".png "Me?".png Jet, Chris, Mika, Rudy & Roza Mad To Ali.png Khai & Iman Sick.png Jet & Chris looking to Ali.png "Look, he smart to act.".png Jet smile to Chris.png Roza Angry.png|"He's an enemy spy somehow!" Mika marah ke ali.png All silent after Ali saying the truth.png Jet & Chris Face-To-Face.png Mika & Roza Face-To-Face.png Moon Sick.png Ejen jet chris Ali mika rudy roza.jpg Jet & Chris LOL.png Chris pointing to Ali with laugh.png Chris forehead to Ali.png Jet Laugh.png "Why do not you blame your cat on?".png|"Why do not you blame your cat on?" "nonsense."Why is I.R.I.S. suddenly attacked people?".png Rudy & Jet Mad To Ali.png Moon, Chris, Rudy, Jat, Roza & Mika Look Ali Running.png Chris, Rudy & Jet Look Ali Running.png Ali lari sambil nagis.png Aku cakap betul betul lah.png "Goal! Goal! Goal! Goal! Goal! Goal!".png MISI: TUJUAN.png Dayang tak mengapa.jpg Genderal Hmm.jpg Djin Asking To Zain.png Videos Misi TUJUAN (TV Promo) Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP08) Misi Tujuan Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP08) - Misi Tujuan Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP08) - Misi Tujuan Bahagian 3 ms:MISI: TUJUAN id:MISI: TUJUAN Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos